


Extraordinary

by Gedankentaenzer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedankentaenzer/pseuds/Gedankentaenzer
Summary: Illumi has to go on a mission, but Hisoka has a very demanding sex drive. Can't be helped, right?





	Extraordinary

Illumi awakes to the feeling of something hard pressing through the fabric of his pajama pants.   
"Oh good, you're awake", Hisoka murmurs behind him, rutting against him.  
"I told you not to hug me", Illumi complains being trapped in Hisoka's arms.  
"I did so anyway", Hisoka replies, mischief in his voice.  
"What are you gonna do. Punish me?"  
"No. I have to go."  
"Sounds boring", is Hisoka's disappointed answer.  
One hand slips under Ilumis shirt and pinches his nipples. His nipples are used to pain, even that was part of his training. But in this situation, the action sends a different kind of stimuli to his brain and a thrill down his spine.  
A soft sigh escapes his lips.  
Sex can be fun. Illumi can't deny that. But he always thought of it as something you could do once in a while. Sometimes. On occasion.  
Obviously, you can also do it all the time. That's exactly what happens with Hisoka.  
That guy is always horny.  
"You will insist on this, will you?" Illumi asks, sighing.   
"Yes", Hisoka purrs, only tightening his grip.  
"This better be quick", he replies.  
"Oh, what are you gonna do, if it isn't? Kill me?", Hisoka suggests excited near his ear.  
"I could", Illumi replies. He feels Hisoka twitch even through all the fabric.  
A moan ghosts over his ear shell.  
"Tempting" Hisoka's voice taunts.  
"I have a mission", Illumi explains, "Fighting you would take too long."  
He can't deny Hisoka would be a worthy enemy. But he has no time for that.  
Hisoka snickers amused. Illumi thinks he is amused pretty often. Equally often as horny.   
"Then how about we do something almost equally fun", Hisoka whispers, his voice low and the vowels stretched.  
Only Hisoka would rate murder higher than sex, Illumi thinks while rolling his eyes, before he turns around in Hisoka's arms.  
One hand wanders from his back to his butt to grab it, before Hisoka teasingly presses two fingers between his cheeks.  
It's unnecessary. Illumi is still open and ready from last night and the rest could be solved with Nen.  
Hisoka's other hand disappears in Illumis pants.  
"I love that you wear no underwear", Hisoka states smugly while he cups his cock.  
Illumi's response is a low moan. Hisoka has an unexpected talent for pleasing people. Probably because pleasure can be used to torture, too.  
His pants get tugged down and Hisoka leaves them uncomfortably just below his balls.  
It doesn't matter and it wouldn't because a moment after that Hisoka presses his fingers inside.  
Illumi can feel himself get stretched around hot skin. It's not overwhelming good or anything, it's more the thought of what will follow that sends a rush of blood to his dick.  
Hisoka roughly strokes his thumb above his slit and Illumi just bites his shoulder. Blood fills his mouth and both of them groan deeply.  
Maybe he is just as bad as Hisoka.  
But that would be absurd.  
There's a sudden halt in Hisokas motion as he smirks at him. It's like he could read Illumis mind and is testing him. A terrifying thought.  
Illumi's hard and wet, but that would not be a distraction in a fight. He was trained well.  
Hisoka remains still.  
„I have a mission“, he reminds.  
„Yeah, I remember“, Hisoka acknowledges.  
They stare at each other for a moment.  
"I could just go like this", Illumi says dryly.  
"You could", Hisoka smirks, "But we both know it feels better to solve this with my cock inside your ass."  
Illumi hums in agreement. There's no reason in denying that.  
Hisoka rolls over on his back and pushes his underwear down. His cock proudly stands up. It's just like the rest of him. Not too big, but enough to be impressed.  
He winks at him smugly.  
"You should ride me."  
Illumi sighs like he is no part of this whole situation.  
Then he straightens himself and moves in Hisoka's direction. The guy is grinning at him like an idiot.  
It's not like this is the first time.  
For a moment he hovers over Hisoka, both of them just staring. Hisoka gazes at him with lust and mischief and Illumi feels the hint of a smile on his own lips.  
Hisoka isn't wrong. This is fun indeed.  
Time to act.  
 Illumi supports himself with his hands on Hisoka's ripped stomach, his muscles hard and his skin soft under his touch.   
He's still lowering himself when Hisoka suddenly thrust up to meet him. For a second he is fully seated before Hisoka draws back and starts a ruthless rhythm. When Hisoka suddenly stills, Illumi chases his cock with frantic movements of his hips.  
That might seem shameless, but he learned early on that shame had no advantages. In his state, he also can barely think straight.  
As a result, the room fills with the sound of skin on skin, dark moans and a dangerous aura. It's exciting and it feels incredible.  
Illumi claws onto Hisokas skin, tearing into the flesh, while the grip of the magician's hand on his hips would have broken a normal humans bones.  
Granted by his profession and whatever kind of thing Hisoka does, they have enough stamina to hold this up for hours.  
But they lack patience sometimes.  
Their rhythm becomes messy and almost uncomfortably fast.  
Almost. Their whole relationship seems to be a constant almost.  
With no care for Hisoka, he chases his own orgasm and then comes shuddering and moaning over Hisoka's chest. For a moment he is panting slightly and under him Hisokas muscles stiffen.  
He can feel Hisoka spill inside of him because of course, he didn't bother with a condom. Illumi should probably care more about that because Hisoka seems like the type of guy who would collect diseases.  
Illumi stands up, disgusted by the feeling of cum running down his legs. Hisoka instead licks his lips, pleased.  
After he cleaned the mess they made, he grabs for his clothes, examining the purple bruises on his hips.  
„An ordinary human would be dead“, he comments dryly. Hisoka smirks.  
„Be we aren't. You're quite extraordinary in fact. And extraordinary people have extraordinary sex.“  
That could almost be a compliment. Not that it matters. Although their sex is quite good, indeed.  
This staring at each other for no reason seems to become a habit.  
Oh. He nearly forgot he had a mission.  
Hisoka is way too distracting for his liking.  
„Well, I gotta go.“  
Hisoka nods.  
„So do I get a quickie every time I hug you against your will from now one?“  
„No. Next time I might kill you.“  
„Please do“, Hisoka smiles gleefully. There's this glimmer in his eyes, that makes everything he says seem dangerous and untrustworthy.  
„Now go kill some people, darling“, Hisoka adds ironically while his smile grows wider.  
Illumi rolls his eyes, while Hisoka snickers amused.  
Illumi ignores it. That's not what this relationship is. It's physical. They are both not fit for emotions.  
But the sex is – to quote Hisoka – quite 'extraordinary', so he probably will come back. And if they end up killing each other, he has to agree with Hisoka. That could be even more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my computer for ages, but I finally brought up the motivation to upload this.  
> Since English isn't my first language I've been wary to post something in English, but I liked this well enough. Although if you find some major errors please say so.  
> Writing in English also has the advantage of fewer boundaries regarding my modesty/shame, so bonus points for that.  
> Anyway, I just had to put this rather vivid daydream I had of the two into words and here you go.  
> Some of the Hisoka x Illumi works I read are too romantic/sappy for my taste because I just characterize them differently. I envision their relationship as something almost purely practical, but that doesn't mean, they can't have fun, right?
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hope you had fun.  
> Gedankentaenzer


End file.
